A Break
by mermaidharmony
Summary: What happens when Serena decides to take a break from being a queen? SereDare
1. Chapter 1

A Break -  
Chapter 1: The Plan By: Sailormoonloverlol

"Darien are you in bed?"

No answer

"God, he left me again!" yelled a fustrated Serena," I sick of it! Every morning I wake up to find out that he's not here!"

Serena got dressed and went down to the big dining room to find no Darien or any of the Sailor Scouts, but to the only thing she found was her cold breakfast. She sat in her chair and ate her chocolate chip pancake slowly.

"Excuse me sir do you think you can help me tie my shoe? It became undone as I was chasing this rabbit and I can't really tie my shoes. So please sir can you help me?" Serena heard this from the window

"Well, maybe I can take a little break from here and enjoy the day while I have it!"

"Young boy! I'm a guard not some dense pre-school teacher now leave before i put you in prison!" yeled the guard

" Malachite this is not a way to talk to a young child!" she scolded the gaurd," Here sweetie I'll help you. Oh, and Malachite sorry for the scolding."

"It's okay I know I was once a child, and let me guess you're going to run away and have me not to tell the scouts or the king!"

"You know you're very good in mind reading and tell the King that if he asks you where I am tell him I said it's none of your stupid business!" and with that she left

"She was always a strange girl!" Malachite chuckled

--------------------------------------------------------

"So what would you like to do today um... sorry what's your name?"

"Melvin"

"I have a friend named Melvon but I guess I was so busy I don't get to speak with him or his wife, Molly"

"Hey why don't we go to my house!"

"Um... would your parents mind?"

"No, they'll be quite happy"

"Okay let's go then"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy I'm home and I brought a visitor!"

"Well, Melvin who is she?"

"Molly!"

"Serena!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" they both screamed

"I haven't seen you in ages I miss you"

"Same here!"

"Honey I'm home"

"That's Melvin wait till he sees you!"

"Melvin this is Serena remember!"

"AAAHHHH" he yelled out a girlish scream

"Serena I missed you"

"Same her Melv! Hey in honor of seeing my 2 best friends I'll cook dinner!"

"Um... what about you set the table instead" Melvin and Molly both said

"Same old Molly and Melvin worrying if they will go to the hospital when they eat the food I cooked!" 

----------------------------------------------------------

"Malachite I you seen Serenity?"

"Yes King Darien"

"Where is she then"

"She told me to tell you that she said it's none of your stupid business!"

"What the $! Why did you say that!"

"She told me to say those exact words to you! I think you made her mad."

"What did I do?"

"Um... let's see you never eat with her you never sleep with her and you're never around her!"

"I'm going to find her!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Please Review for next Chapter! (2) 


	2. Chapter 2

A Break -  
Chapter 2: Hidden By:Sailormoonloverlol

"This is really good Molly!"

"Well, my mom taught me this recipe when I was younger."

Knock Knock

"That might be your husband Serena hide!"

"Where should I hide?"

"Molly lead her to the place you know no one would dare to look! I'm going to answer the door."

Okay Sere Melv will give us a signal and can you hold your breath for very long?"

-------------------------------------------

"May I help you gentlemen?"

"We're here to get the queen."

"There is no queen in sight."

"Melvin, I know you and Molly are her best friends and if you will please let my guards and I search your house."

"Okay King Darien you may."

They looked in the kitchen, dining room, bedrooms but still no Serena

"I want to take a look in your bathroom."

"Um... okay if you wish your highness."

They opened the bathroom door and to see this"  
--------------------------------------------

Cliffy! (2) REVIEws! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Break- By: Sailormoonloverlol

-------------------------------------

"Why hello Sweetie. I'm just giving Little Melvin here a bath!" Molly chuckled nervously

"Where's Serena Molly?" asked the King

"I don't know your her husband you should know where she is," Molly snapped

"See your Highness there is no Serena!"

"Well, guards let's go back the palace. She's probably there by now." Darien and his guards left leaving Molly and the two Melvins in sight.

"Honey where did you put Serena?" asked Melvin

"Serena there gone!" Serena shot up from the bathtub and took deep breaths.

"That's the last time I let you hide me in the bathtub!" she exclaimed angrily

"Hey, at least your husband didn't find you."

"You're right on that one!" and the three friends burst out laughing

---------------------------------------

"Scouts have you've seen Serena?"

"No, none of us have." answered Mercury

"Well, have you Outers?"

Uranus put her hands behind her back and crossed them. "Sorry your highness we haven't," she smirked. The queen let them on the info that she might not be at the palace for one night.

---------------------------------------

"So I guess this is a good bye for now."

"No, wait Serena you can stay at our house we wouldn't want to say good bye now!" suggested Melvin and Molly

"Okay I guess."

"Melvin why don't you lead her into the guestroom?" Molly pointed the younger boy

"Okay!" he shouted with glee

---------------------

Author's Note: Reviews (9) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Serena where are you?" Darien cried out. Suddenly Pluto came and told the poor King something.

"Maybe she doesn't want you to find her," she said

"Why wouldn't she want me to find her?"

"I don't really know... maybe because you don't sleep with her, you don't eat with her, and you're never around her!" she said rather seriously and harshly

"Please Pluto!!"

"Please Pluto what?"

"Please Pluto help me find her!"

"Don't worry just be awake by 3:30 A.M.

-----------3:30 A.M-------------

"Good he's sleeping," whispered Serena

"Good she thinks I'm asleep" he thought. Serena slipped into bed and something rather someone grabbed her sides and covered her mouth with theirs. Soon, she found out it was Darien and she deepened the kiss.

"Serena please forgive me," he said with a cute pout and big puppy dog eyes.

"Only on one condidtion."

"And what is that?"

"Just be the man I married two years ago," and with that let's just say nine months later they had Rini.

-------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Please REVIEW!!!


End file.
